CFLA -Moving Forward-
by Chrys Stone
Summary: Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward...


Welcome, Welcome!

For your reading enjoyment

I now present

**CFLA Girl Power! : Moving Forward**

_In case there has ever been any confusion, I (regrettably) do not own Fairy Tail._

_That privilege is Hiro Mashima's alone._

_Disclaimer: _The Crack Fiction Liberation Army (CFLA) is an independent group of authors, specializing in unconventional pairings. We, as aspiring professionals, participate in group sponsored events most of which contain Adult Material, and as such our membership is restricted to age 18 and over.

Meredy held her head high, as she looked out over the stream flowing through the center of the town. It was ridiculous to feel so alone, she had Jellal, and now she had the idiots he had persuaded to join their quest for redemption, and yet there she stood.

Ultear… Where was she, how was she doing? These thoughts plagued the young woman day and night, but it was her foster mother's wish to live out the last of her days in peace. Ultear had found her redemption, and she would leave their world without regret.

The peddlers in a boat floating by called out to a small group of people walking alongside the canal, a familiar blonde playfully pretending the wall was a tight rope. Jealousy boiled up inside Meredy, in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time. With a 'tsk' the woman pulled her hood further down, obscuring any view of her face.

What more could she do when the Fairy was entertaining soldiers from the very division that was tasked with hunting down Crime Sorcière? A small smile twisted the pink haired woman's lips as she come up with a wonderfully devious plan. Slowly without calling any attention to her own presence, Meredy forced her features to change. She wasn't nearly as skilled at disguises as Ultear, but this much she could pull off.

Altering her appearance was a necessary skill, and in the moment she was happy she had taken the time to learn. She caught the attention of one of the taller men, his mussed black hair still shining from the late afternoon shower that had passed only a short while before. The scars on his face were a dead giveaway as to his identity, but she couldn't care less.

He surveyed her with a critical gaze, his dark eyes looking for something she couldn't possibly guess. The blonde Fairy's attention was drawn to Meredy as well, that was when Meredy realized that there were two other Fairies present. She wasn't familiar with either of them in person, but the hulking man with long jet black hair was someone you don't forget easily. She stiffened, as he whispered something to the blonde Fairy, resulting in her eyes going wide as saucers.

They were finally close enough for Meredy to catch the next few sentences.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Lucy's eyes were filled with tears, but the smile never left her face. "I mean first Gray and Juvia disappear, then Natsu runs off by himself, and now the two of you."

"We could use you as well, Lucy." Doranbolt laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No offence, but I'd rather chase than do the chasing." Something in the man's eyes softened, yet his shoulder held a tenseness that was unmistakable.

"Promise to stay out of trouble." This brought a laugh from the two other companions.

"Lucy Heartfilia, stay out of trouble? You are asking for a miracle." The short blue haired woman managed to squeak through her fit.

"Bunny girl is always at the center of whatever trouble we're all in." Gajeel added, giving the blonde a smack on the back.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, then get going. I have… things to do." She sent the two a pout before turning back to Doranbolt. "Are you sure it's a good idea to enlist Fairy Tail mages into the rune knights?"

"Fairy Tail is no more, and I can't think of a better way to help you guys find some sense of normalcy than to chase down wrong doers with us." Meredy watched as the laughter cut off, the blonde staring at her feet. Something about the way her stance had changed, made Meredy want to reach out.

Discreetly she cast a link, it was a long shot since the transfer of emotions had only ever worked with Juvia all those years ago, but she needed to know. A wave of grief and anger washed over Meredy so hard that she nearly lost her balance. She watched the blonde grab the symbol on her hand, her limbs shaking as she pulled in a steadying breath.

When she looked up again, the smile was even larger than before. "I appreciate the offer Mest, but I'm going to have to decline." Without another word the pretty girl walked off, leaving two a very stunned group of men in her wake.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." The little blue haired woman narrowed her gaze at the officer. "She's still reeling from the fact that Natsu left her behind."

"It's better that she get used to it. Makarov has vanished, and everyone is leaving town, there is nothing else we can do but move forward." Gajeel folded his arms across his chest, nodding his head in agreement.

"Life won't wait for us to deal with our issues, shrimp. We need to get out there and do what little good we can."

Meredy watched them walk past, sending a sultry wink to one of the nameless soldiers for good measure. "Bosco" Levy whispered under her breath as she passed by.

Once they were out of sight she let her transformation magic slip as she turned back to the water. Meredy's jealously had been unjustified, everyone had their own personal battles to fight.

Each of them had their own journey ahead, each needing to move forward with their own power. Meredy took a deep breath, Bosco was a little out of the way, Jellal was not going to be happy.

She had to go though. She needed to check on him, now that Ultear wasn't able. It was a promise she made to herself… Gray Fullbuster was going to be her annoying relative that always seemed to get himself in trouble, and Ultear wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Bosco, here I come."

**The Independent Writers Association of CFLA is happy to present to you, our April Prompt Challenge, the participants below have some wonder things lined up, so go ahead and have a look! **

**im ur misconception:** _CFLA- All in the Family_. Laki; Rated T.

**GemNika:**_ CFLA- Spirits, Interrupted_. [Aquarius, Scorpio]; Rated T.

**Chrys Stone:** _CFLA- Moving Forward_. [Meredy]; Rated K.

** 2012:** _CFLA-Short Girls Can Be Tough Too_. [Cobra, Levy]; Rated T.

**Paname: **_CFLA- Strength of the Wind_. Chelia; Rated K.

**Kairrie:** _CFLA- Time_. [Lyra, Gajeel, Laxus]; Rated T.

**LittlePrincessNana: **(Untitled, coming soon).


End file.
